Un choix à faire
by l'ordinaire
Summary: je ne suis pas douée pour faire des résumés donc je ne dirais qu'une chose, ça se passe après le tome 5 de Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

**C'est ma première fanfiction donc merci d'être indulgent avec moi.**

 **Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**

* * *

 **Un choix à faire**

Prologue :

C'était le soir, au réfectoire il y avait une fête pour la victoire de la guerre. Car ça y est, Cronos était vaincu mais pourtant je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Lors du combat, il y eu une explosion et la plupart des demi-dieux n'ont pu être reconnu dans les décombres, d'autre était même en cendre. Plusieurs sang-mêlé étaient manquant dont Annabeth et après plusieurs heures de recherches, ils ont considéré que les disparus était mort dans l'explosion et que par conséquent n'étaient pas reconnaissable. Comment ont-ils pu arrêter les recherches aussi vite ?! Je ne laissais pas tomber, je continuais de chercher. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche acharnée, Grover vint à ma rencontre et me dit : _« Arrêtes ! Ça ne sert à rien, il est trop tard ! »_

Après ses paroles, je montai sur Blackjack qui me ramena à la colonie des sang-mêlé.

J'étais toujours dans mon bungalow en train de regarder une photo d'Annabeth que j'avais prise par surprise sur la plage, elle riait de bonheur, comme si rien n'importait en ce moment. Il m'était donc impossible de croire que je ne l'a reverra plus jamais. On avait survécu à tant de combats, à tant d'épreuve qu'il était impossible que ce soit fini, je ne le voulais pas.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, me sortant de ma contemplation. C'était Grover :

 _« - Eh Percy ! Ça va ?_

 _\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'arrête pas de pensé à elle, à son rire enjôleur, à ses cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés et si doux, à ses yeux d'un gris hypnotisant, à sa peau parfaite, à son visage d'une beauté indescriptible. A elle, quoi ! À toutes les batailles que l'on a gagné grâce à son intelligence, c'est un génie. Ou devrai-je dire_ _ **c'était**_ _un génie, un puit de sagesse. »_ Dis-je avec nostalgie, une larme coulant le long de sa joue et tombant sur la photo.

Grover c'était assis à mes côtés et ne dit rien de plus. Je lui en étais reconnaissant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ, Grover décida de partir.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit avec la photo collé contre ma poitrine et m'endormis en laissant échapper quelles que larmes.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé avec une étrange sensation au niveau de mon cœur, un manque. Bien sûr que j'avais rêvé d'elle. Je reposai la photo sur la table de chevet et me rendit dans la salle de bain en trainant des pieds. Je me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais une tête horrible, je faisais peur à voir.

Une fois prêt, j'allais au réfectoire prendre mon petit déjeuner même si je savais que je n'allai pas manger grand-chose, voir rien.

A mon arrivée dans le réfectoire, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi.

Je sais que je fais peur mais quand même ! Me disais-je en allant m'assoir à ma table où Grover était.

 _« - Yo ! T'as une mine affreuse !_ Me salua-t-il.

 _-Merci ! »_ Disais-je d'un ton ironique et avec un faux sourire.

Ce fût les seuls mots à être prononcés de tout le petit-déjeuner et je n'ai rien mangé pensant encore et toujours à elle, le regard ailleurs.

Une fois fini, je partis à la plage en passant par la forêt comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Annabeth. Annabeth, son nom n'arrêtait pas de tourné en bouclé dans ma tête, je ne pensais qu'à elle, j'avais l'espoir qu'elle était encore en vie.

J'allais dans l'eau avec l'intention d'oublier les évènements des derniers jours et restais un long moment avant de remonter à la surface.

Je regardai l'heure, il était 10h30. Je devais me préparer pour la cérémonie d'adieux des demi-dieux mort au combat.

La cérémonie finie, je retournai dans mon bungalow et n'en sorti plus de toute la journée.

Cela faisait un mois que la guerre était finie, un mois qu'elle était morte. Un mois que l'espoir me consumait de l'intérieur. Tout le monde au camp me regardait avec pitié, je ne m'en étais toujours pas remis.

C'est à ce moment que je pris une grande décision.

J'allais parti du camp pour toujours, ne plus y retourné. Je souffrais trop car tous ce que je regardais me rappelaient Annabeth.

Je décidai d'attendre que tout le monde dorme pour partir. Je préparai deux lettres, une pour Grover et l'autre pour Chiron leur disant mes adieux pour toujours.

La nuit venue, je parti sans me retourné.

Je rentrais chez moi.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire et j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur une question que je me pose, il y a une suite à ce prologue mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas le laisser en one-shot.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

POV Percy

Cela faisait un peu moins de dix ans que j'étais parti de la colonie des sang-mêlé. J'avais déménagé de chez sa mère également pour m'installer à Seattle. J'avais réussi à être heureux même si par moment la nostalgie revenait sur mes années au camp mais j'avais une belle vie. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec ces histoires de dieux et de demi-dieux. J'avais enfin réussi à oublier mon obsession pour Annabeth, j'avais accepté sa mort même si ce fût difficile, cela m'avait pris plusieurs années de recherche sans résultats, de pistes non concluantes mais j'avais enfin réussi à tourner la page. J'étais biologiste marin, vous saurez pourquoi ! J'avais une petite amie, Kiara. Elle était humaine mais cela m'importait peu, puisque comme je l'ai dit, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire de mythologie. Kiara avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux verts et la peau un peu matte. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a un peu près deux ans maintenant, alors que je me promenais sur les quais de Seattle, l'air perdu et lui était rentré dedans (je sais, ça fait cliché !). Pour m'excuser, je l'invitais à prendre un café. Nous fîmes connaissance et nous revîmes plusieurs fois durant les semaines suivantes.

Nous vivions en parfaite harmonie, à un détail près : elle ne savait pas exactement qui j'étais, c'est à dire le fils de Poséidon.

Puis un jour tout bascula…

C'était un jour d'été, l'anniversaire d'Annabeth, je me rendais sur les quais pour jeter une fleur à la mer en souvenir d'Annabeth comme je le faisais tous les ans. Sur le chemin du retour, je bousculai une femme, m'excusa et repris ma route puis je m'arrêtai net _. Je l'avais vu, Annabeth, c'était elle la femme que j'avais bousculé._ Je me retournais mais elle avait disparu. _Ce ne pouvait pas être un rêve, si ? Ce n'est que l'émotion peut être._

Je rentrais chez moi l'air perplexe après avoir jeté la fleur.

Kiara étais là, elle me demanda :

 _« - Tous va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs !_

 _-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je réfléchissais c'est tout._

 _-Et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?_

 _-Rien d'important, le travail. »_ Menti-je avant de l'embrasser.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et je ne la revis pas. _J'ai dû rêver._

 **XXXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

POV Annabeth

 _Merde, Percy._ Et après qu'il m'ait bousculé je partie en courant il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il me voit parce que comme une conne, j'avais oublié ma casquette de baseball, il avait sa vie et ne devait pas savoir que j'étais en vie, ça le mettrait en danger. _Ouf, il ne pas reconnut ! Enfin… j'espère !_

Depuis qu'il était parti après ma présumé mort, je l'ai espionné en mettant ma casquette et je dois avouer que quand il a rencontré cette femme, **Kiara** j'étais un peu jalouse. Bon d'accord, beaucoup jalouse. C'est quand même MON Percy, MA cervelle d'algues. Mais je ne peux pas être jalouse, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je l'ai tellement fait souffrir, maintenant qu'il va mieux et qu'il est heureux, je n'ai pas le droit de détruire ce qu'il a. Il me croit morte et cela doit rester ainsi.

Je n'ai pas envie de le mettre en danger…

* * *

Quel est ce danger ? Comment ce fait-il qu'Annabeth soit vivante ? Toutes ces réponses dans les prochaines chapitre ! Et j'espère que ce court chapitre vous a plu.

Vous pouvez laissez un commentaire qui sera très apprécié même si c'est pour dire que ça ne vous plait pas. Dans tous les cas, ça ne peut être que constructif (enfin... je pense ;p )

Merci à **Eva31** pour ta review !


	3. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier NYC17 et Kitten pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

NYC17 : les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ou en tout cas une partie !

Kitten : Moi aussi je suis pour le percabeth mais faut bien un peu de drame, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon :p

Bon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 2

POV Annabeth

Toutes mes journées je les passe d'en l'ombre, enfin toutes celles où je ne travaille pas (bah, quoi ? Faut bien payer le loyer !). Je travaille en tant que serveuse dans le café en bas de chez moi, ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'avais rêvé mais ça me permet d'être là où la personne la plus importante pour moi est. Et j'observe Percy lorsque lui non plus ne travaille pas et qu'il n'est pas avec Kiara. Vous pensez sûrement que je suis une voyeuse psychopathe mais à défaut d'avoir plus, je peux au moins le voir et l'entendre. Et puis, seuls les dieux et Thalia savent que je suis vivante. Encore heureux que les dieux savent que je suis en vie, c'est quand même à cause d'un d'entre eux que je me fais passer pour morte ! _Mais savent-ils pourquoi au moins ? J'en doute._ Aphrodite m'a même demandé si je pourrais supporter le fait qu'il soit avec une autre et qu'il m'ait oublié. Elle n'était pas convaincue de ma réponse mais me laissa tranquille. Thalia le sait (enfin, elle sait ce que je sais) car c'est le seul réconfort que j'ai, même si je ne la vois pas souvent ça me fais du bien de savoir que j'ai une amie à qui je peux me confier et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Evidemment, je soupçonne que Nico soit également au courant vu qu'il fait souvent des allées/retours entre les Enfers et la civilisation, d'après les dernières nouvelles que j'ai de lui.

Je me demande parfois comment ça se passerai si je n'étais pas « morte ». C'est vrai, si je ne me faisais pas passer pour morte, je serais peut-être avec Percy, et si c'était le cas, nous aurions vécu pleins d'aventure, battu pleins de monstres. Mais bon, on dit bien que « avec des ET SI, on referait le monde ».

Depuis que j'étais à Seattle, le nombre de monstres avait largement diminué même si de temps à autres, il y en avait, mais rien de bien méchant. Je voyais Percy en combattre mais rarement. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire cette vie et je ne voulais pas tous gâcher.

Ce soir je voyais Thalia, ça allait me faire du bien de parler.

 **XXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ce devait être Thalia, elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. J'ouvris et sans surprise je la vis je la pris dans mes bras, cela faisait trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, il faut dire que c'est une chasseresse et qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour elle.

 _« - Alors, comment ça va ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Ça va mieux, je me suis habitué à ma nouvelle vie._

 _\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas reconsidérer la demande de Dame Artémis ?_

 _\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je sais que ce n'est pas cette vie qui me conviendrait._

 _\- Pour en revenir à lui, l'as-tu vu ?_

 _\- Je le vois tous les jours. Mais si ce que tu me demandes est s'il m'a vu et qu'on a parlé, alors la réponse et oui ET non._

 _\- Comment ça il t'a vu ? »_

Et je lui racontais ce qu'il c'était passé le jour de mon anniversaire. A la fin de mon récit, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, ça se voyait.

 _« - Sait-tu ce qu'IL compte faire ?_ me demanda-t-elle _._

 _\- Non je n'en ai aucune idée, IL m'a juste dit que ce ne serait pas joli à voir si je ne disparaissais pas ! En bien plus menaçant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- IL prépare quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr mais cela va faire dix ans que je cherche sans trouver quoi que ce soit. »_

Avant même que Thalia puisse me répondre, Hadès apparut dans mon salon en cramant le canapé et la table basse.

 _« - Désolé pour les meubles._ Me dit-il avec cet air supérieur qu'il aborde à chaque fois que je le vois.

 _\- Que me voulez-vous ? J'ai suivi vos ordres que faire de plus pour que vous me laissiez tranquille ?_ Lui dis-je en m'énervant, oubliant complètement la présence de Thalia.

 _\- Patience, patience… Ce sera bientôt fini. Je suis là pour t'annoncer une prophétie :_ _ **A l'aube de l'automne, seul les Cinq Grands et la Sagesse pourront décider du sort du monde. L'un d'eux devra décider entre deux choix le moment venu, s'il fait le mauvais, il en sera fini des dieux et une nouvelle ère arrivera, une ère de terreur et d'horreur prendra la place de ce que vous connaissez.**_

Une fois la prophétie énoncée Hadès partit, je me retournai vers Thalia et avec elle nous avons revu et répété encore et encore la prophétie. A la fin, nous savions que l'aube de l'automne signifiait l'équinoxe d'automne donc le 22 Septembre dans les Cinq Grand et la Sagesse et ne pouvant pas être les dieux, il devait s'agir de Percy, Thalia, Nico et je suppose moi sinon pourquoi m'avoir dit cette prophétie, mais qui sont les deux autres. Nous ne savions pas de quel choix il était question. Ce qui me surprit, c'est le fait que le dieu des morts ne s'en souciait guère comme s'il ne faisait pas parti de la prophétie (il est un dieu à ce que je sache).

 **XXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

Le lendemain, avec Thalia, nous sommes parties à la recherche de Nico. Nous l'avons trouvé facilement vu que Thalia avait gardé le contact avec lui. Par contre, je ne pourrais dire s'il savait tout ou pas.

Les jours passèrent et je n'avais qu'une certitude à présent : il faillait le dire à Percy. Il ne nous restait que deux mois avant la réalisation de la prophétie. Mais comment lui annoncer, je n'allais tout de même pas frapper à la porte de son appartement et lui dire : _« Coucou, c'est moi. Non je ne suis pas morte. Faut se dépêcher, on a jusqu'à l'automne avant que s'en soit finit pour les dieux et nous au passage. Au fait, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. »_ Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Je sais ! Thalia et Nico devaient préparer le terrain.

* * *

J'espère avoir répondu à certaine question mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera dans les prochains chapitres !

Un petit commentaire… ^_^ Ca fait toujours plaisir.


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde... je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me taper pas. Et je suis vraiment désolée mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira... ;) et pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste non pas un mais DEUX chapitres :)

Encore une chose, et je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire, je voudrait vous remerciez pour les reviews, ça fait extrêmement plaisir d'en recevoir.

* * *

Chapitre 3

POV Percy

Nous étions le 22 Juillet, c'était mon jour de repos. Kiara était partie tôt ce matin pour aller travailler. Je venais de finir de me préparer quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et avec surprise, je découvris Thalia et Nico. Je ne les avais pas vus depuis ce fameux jour où j'étais parti de la colonie. Ils n'avaient pas changé, même cheveux, même tenu, les mêmes qu'il y a dix ans. Peut-être un peu Nico, il avait grandi. Mais à part ça, aucun changement.

 _« - Alors cousin, comment ça va ? Tu ne nous laisse pas entrer ! »_

Je me décalais pour les laisser passer en étant toujours sans voix. _Que faisaient-ils là ? Il s'était passé quelque chose ? Non, ils n'avaient pas l'air triste. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait pour qu''ils viennent me voir ?_ Tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je ne réussis qu'à sortir un « _Bonjour. »_

« _\- Bah alors, t'as perdu ta voix ? Ça à l'air sympa chez toi, tu nous fais visiter ? »_

Une fois remis de ma stupeur, je leur fis faire le tour de l'appartement, puis nous prîmes un café.

 _« - En quel honneur cette petite visite ?_ Demandais-je.

 _\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon cher cousin sans raison ?!_

 _\- Si me ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes._ Répliquais-je

 _\- Tu as raison, mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse te plaire,…_ Répondit pour la première fois Nico.

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, si ça à un quelconque lien avec nos parents divins, ça ne sert à rien. Je me suis construit une nouvelle vie qui me convient parfaitement et je n'ai pas envie de la changer. J'ai eu tellement de mal à me remettre des événements qui sont à l'origine de mon départ que c'est fini. Donc si vous êtes venus pour ça, ce n'est pas la peine de rester, vous pouvez partir. Je ne vous retiens pas. »_

Après ma tirade, il a hésité un petit instant et Thalia étant impatiente et se fichant de ce que je pensais, elle continua ce que Nico avait commencé:

 _« - On disait donc, avant que tu ne nous coupe, que ça n'allait sûrement pas te plaire mais que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. J'ai entendu une prophétie, mais s'il te plait écoutes moi jusqu'au bout._ Me dit-elle. _Donc j'ai entendu une prophétie disant :_ _ **« A l'aube de l'automne, seul les Cinq Grands et la Sagesse pourront décider du sort du monde. L'un d'eux devra décider entre deux choix le moment venu, s'il fait le mauvais, il en sera fini des dieux et la mère reprendra le dessus dans les terres bannies. »**_ _Donc maintenant si tu as quelque chose à dire je t'écoute. »_

Je ne savais trop quoi penser, elle venait de lâcher une prophétie comme une bombe sans que je ne puisse vraiment me préparer. _Que devais-je dire ou faire ou les deux ?_ J'étais complètement perdu.

 _« - Qui est « l'intelligence » ? »_ Furent les seuls mots que je réussi à sortir.

 **XXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

POV Annabeth

J'étais venue avec eux et ma casquette d'invisibilité, c'était la première fois que j'entrais chez lui. J'avais suivi toute la conversation et je savais que ça lui coûtait d'entendre parler de ça mais ce qui me fît le plus mal c'est quand il a demandé qui était « l'intelligence ». Il n'a même pas pensé à moi. Bon, d'accord, pour lui je suis morte mais quand même, pas une pensée. Je reportais mon attention sur la conversation et je vis que Thalia ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Si elle lui disait que c'était moi, il ne la croirait pas donc j'enlèverais ma casquette et il aurait une attaque. Résultat ça nous avancerais pas à grand-chose_. De plus, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir (encore plus) ce que je pouvais comprendre. Du côté de Nico, il était redevenu silencieux.

 _« - Euh… Comment te dire…_ Tenta Thalia.

– _Bah, t'accouche ou pas ?_

 _\- c'est que je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer._

 _\- C'est Annabeth, c'est ça ?_ Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

 _\- C'est ça. »_ Disent-ils tout de suite.

Et nous vîmes Percy blanchir à vue d'œil.

 **XXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

POV Percy

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, ça ne pouvait être Annabeth, elle est morte. _Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Elle veut détruire tous ce que j'ai construit en me rappelant des souvenirs qui me referont plonger dans ma tristesse, ma peine et feront de moi un zombie comme je l'ai été il y a de ça quelques années !_ Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire.

 _« - Ah, ah, ah… Très drôle ! »_ Disais-je sans grande conviction.

Et là, je LA vis, debout entre Thalia et Nico, elle était là. Elle n'avait pas changé, ses yeux d'un gris profond, ses cheveux d'un blond californien et sa peau légèrement bronzée.

C'est tout ce dont je me souvenais, j'avais dû tombé dans les pommes.

 **XXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

POV Annabeth

 _Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, il est tombé dans les pommes, je le savais._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

POV Percy

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête et je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où je me trouvais. Je réussi et vis que j'étais dans mon lit. Je regardais l'heure, il était presque midi et demi, Kiara n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Puis je me souvins de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Thalia et Nico qui me rendent visite, la prophétie, Annabeth. Tout ça ne fit qu'aggraver mon mal de tête. J'entendis des voix et me dirigeais vers la source. Ce que je vis me fit sentir des émotions que je ne saurais expliquer. Il y avait Thalia, Annabeth et Kiara qui discutaient comme si de rien était. Quand elles me virent arriver, Thalia dit :

 _« - Enfin réveillé la marmotte ! Ca va faire presque deux heures que tu dors. »_

Annabeth quant à elle aborda un sourire un peu gêné, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Et Kiara, elle vint me rejoindre pour m'embrasser.

Moi dans tout ça, je ne savais que faire, Kiara alias ma petite-amie ne savait rien à propos d'Annabeth alias mon ex-petite-amie-présumée-morte et Thalia qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Nico arriva et vit que j'étais dans l'embarras me fit un sourire mi- amusé, mi- compatissant.

Thalia pris la parole la première.

 _« - Comme je le disais à Kiara, Nico et moi sommes venus pour te dire qu'il y avait une réunion familiale d'urgence et que tu sais bien comment sont nos parents quand ça traine de trop. Et puis sur la route nous avons rencontré Annabeth et elle nous a accompagnés. »_

Je devais avouer qu'elle avait pas mal d'imagination. Mais je voulais savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

 _« - Sais-tu à quel propos ils veulent nous voir ?_ Lui lançais-je.

 _\- Non, ils n'ont pas voulus donner de détails. Par contre, la réunion est pour demain soir donc il faudrait peut-être qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas recevoir les foudres de mon père et les tempêtes du tien. »_

J'acquiesçais et allais préparer mon sac de voyage car la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison.

Une heure plus tard, nous partîmes en avion, malheureusement. Pendant la quasi-totalité du voyage, je réfléchissais aux questions que je pourrais bien posées. Je ne voulais pas fermer l'œil, vous savez sûrement pourquoi ! Puis j'ai parlé un peu avec Nico, savoir comment c'était à la colonie. Mais il me dit qu'après mon départ, il y avait été que deux trois fois et c'était il y a quelles que années. Après plus de six heures de vols j'étais content d'enfin posé les pieds au sol, l'avion s'était fini pour moi ! Nous prîmes un taxi qui nous déposa à la colonie des sang-mêlé.

 **XXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

POV Annabeth

Le vol s'était relativement bien passé, le silence régnait mais ce n'était pas gênant, pas comme dans le taxi où s'était un silence pesant. Mais bon, j'ai dormi dans l'avion. Une fois arrivé devant le pin de Thalia, je ne pouvais plus avancer. J'étais comme paralysé. _Comment allaient réagir mes frères et sœurs, mes amis, Chiron, Grover, toute la colonie ?_ Je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras, c'était Thalia qui m'encourageait à avancer. C'était la nuit, le couvre-feu était passé depuis un moment déjà. Nous avons marché jusqu'à la grande maison en ne croisant personne. Nous frappèrent à la porte et Chiron nous ouvrit. Dès qu'il nous vit, toutes les émotions passèrent sur son visage, la surprise, la joie, l'incompréhension,… Il était dans son fauteuil roulant. Il nous fit entrer et nous demanda, en particulier à moi, des explications. Percy aussi devait en vouloir et m'en vouloir par la même occasion.

Avec l'aide de Thalia, nous avons raconté ma pseudo mort, les menaces d'Hadès jusqu'à la prophétie. A ce moment, Nico fit une de ces têtes, il ne devait pas savoir que les menaces venaient de son père. Après mon récit, je tentais de déchiffrer leurs réactions mais tout ce que j'arrivais à voir fut leur étonnement et l'incompréhension se peindre sur leur visage.

Chiron prit enfin la parole.

 _« - Allez dormir, il est tard. On en reparlera demain en étant bien en forme. »_

Et nous sortîmes de la maison pour aller dans nos bungalows. J'arrêtais Thalia pour lui demander si je pouvais dormir avec elle dans son bungalow, je ne voulais pas affronter mes frères et sœurs maintenant. Ce sera assez difficile le lendemain. Elle accepta et une fois dans le lit, nous n'avons pas dit un mot. Je me suis endormie dans un sommeil agité et pleins de cauchemars.

 **XXXSAUTDELIGNEXXX**

POV Percy

Nous étions dans la grande maison à écouter le discours d'Annabeth et de Thalia. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce que je venais d'entendre, tout comme Nico apparemment. _Elle a simulé sa mort pour nous protéger, mais a-t-elle pensé à nos sentiments, au mal qu'elle m'a fait ? J'en doute._ Une fois remis de ses émotions, Chiron nous dit d'aller dormir.

J'allais à mon bungalow, ça me faisais bizarre de revenir ici après tant d'année, je ne savais pas si Tyson serait là mais si oui, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas là. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et alla dans les bras de Morphée. Mon sommeil fut agité de souvenir de la victoire contre Cronos.


End file.
